Savage Land
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Idea from when Vandal Savage mentions Robin of Locksley in the Flarrow crossover. What if he was talking about OUAT Robin? And what happens when Vandal Savage meets Rumplestiltskin?
1. Chapter 1

Set during season 4 of OUAT when Robin Hood is in New York City.

At the Hood family's new apartment, Zelena was making sure she looks ok.

"Wait'll sis learns the truth!" Zelena said gleefully to herself.

"Mommy!" Roland Hood called from the next room. Zelena quickly morphed back into Marian.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Roland asked.

"He went out to the store but I'm sure he'll be home any minute." "Marian" said.

"I'm back!" Robin said, as he opened the door carrying groceries, "Did you miss me?" Roland jumped into his arms, giving him a warm hug.

"Did you get everything on the list?" "Marian" asked.

"Yes, milk, eggs, baking powder, potty wipes, it's all here." Robin said.

"Great," she said, "I'll start dinner."

"I hope we're not having meatloaf again, dear." Robin said.

"Don't worry," she replied, "Something else, but it will sure surprise you!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Robin answered it to see a bearded man stand before him.

"You?" he gasped, "What do you want?"

"Good to see you again, old friend," he said, "May I come in?" Robin nodded in shock.

"Marian, keep Roland close." Robin said.

"What's going on, Robin?" she asked, "Who is this man?"

"Such a quaint little family you have here, Robin," he said, "Please allow me to introduce myself, madam. My name is Vandal Savage. Your husband and I have some long overdue business to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest (flashback set many years before Robin meets Marian, probably when Snow is still a child and Regina is still married to King Leopold).

In Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood and Little John were divvying up the loot they stole from a rich nobleman.

"Say, isn't this the best haul ever, Robin?" Little John asked.

"It would be even better," Robin said, "If I knew how to shoot a bloody arrow!"

"Yeah, that ol' Sheriff almost caught up to us, that time, didn't he?" John said.

"But he won't catch you again, I guarantee it!" came a voice. Robin turned behind him as he and Little John nervously aimed their crossbows at him with trembling hands.

"W-who are you?" Robin asked.

"Put down your weapons," the bearded man said, "I mean you no harm. It would be a foolish waste of time, anyway. My name is Vandal Savage. You possess something I want and I have knowledge I can offer you. I ask for a simple exchange of services, nothing more."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "What could you possibly gain from me?"

"You mean besides your newfound riches?" Savage said with a smirk, "I'm told you do not feel pain, physically at least. I want to know your secret. I have lived for over four thousand years. I cannot be killed, yet I still experience pain from several failed attempts. I would like to train my body so I can face these attempts painlessly. In return, I will provide you with the sufficient training necessary in order to shoot a bow properly. I heard a wealthy king will be passing by this area in a few days' time. You must be an expert marksman if you're going to succeed in robbing the king's carriage."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken sir, who told you I don't feel pain?" Robin asked.

"Unimportant," Savage said, "However, let's test out your claim, shall we?" He threw a knife at Robin Hood, which nicked him in the shoulder. Despite blood gushing from the wound, Robin didn't even grimace.

"So it is true," Vandal said.

"Yes," Robin said, "Little John, get me a bandage. You see, many years ago, I stole a potion from a mystic, and I drank it, giving me the ability to face injury without physical pain."

"Extraordinary," Savage said, "Many years ago, a man named Meghanada taught me how to fire arrows from a bow. He was the most skilled warrior of his time. I can share his secrets with you."

"Alright Savage," Robin said, "I'm listening."

Back in the present, Savage stood before Robin, Roland, and "Marian" in their apartment.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, "How did you find me?"

"Well, you see, Robin," Savage said, "I traveled through a breach to another Earth. I ended up in this city. I happened to see you as you were out grocery shopping and followed you to your apartment. Unfortunately, Priestess Chayera is not here to quench my thirst for immortality, so you'll have to help me find a way back to my world."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Robin said, "there's no magic here."

"Ah, but I didn't come here by means of magic, I came here through science," Savage said, "You have twenty-four hours to find me a way home. If not, your wife and son will perish." He turned and walked out the door, as "Marian" clutched Roland close to her and Robin hugged them both.

Back in the past, Savage helped set up camp with Robin and Little John.

"So, Vandal," Robin said, "What made you decide to come to us? I wasn't aware our reputation was that well-known around these parts."

"Well, I followed the wanted posters," Vandal replied, "Surely, a man such as yourself is not surprised by such recognition? When I learned of your ability not to feel pain, I had to seek you out."

"Who told you that, by the way?"

Flashback to Copenhagen, mid 1960's…

Vandal Savage was performing a blood ritual to prolong his immortality.

"There," Vandal said, "My thirst is sated."

"I must say," came a voice, "I am a big fan of your work." Savage threw a knife at the intruder, but he caught it with one hand.

"Who are you?" Savage asked.

"You and I have something in common, Mr. Savage," the stranger said, "we're both immortal, but whereas you need to keep replenishing that immortality by killing the hawks, mine's a bit more natural. And, that reincarnation can be tricky business. I always wish I could have their souls to torture. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Hades, Lord of the Underworld, how you doing?" He changed his hair to blue flame.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Hades," Vandal said, "A former associate of mine, Cyrus the younger, spoke of you often."

"Yes, and he's enjoying his stay in my realm," Hades said, "I am very appreciative of all the souls you send my way. You've been quite the supplier. I have a deal to offer you, in exchange for allowing the hawks to take up permanent residence in my domain, I will grant you permanent immortality without being linked to the hawks."

"An intriguing offer," Vandal said, "I am quite pleased with how I have been able to survive thus far."

"But you wish the attempts at killing you just weren't so darn painful, right?" Hades asked. "I can help with that. There's another land, a land of magic, quaintly known as the Enchanted Forest. In this forest, there is a subsection known as Sherwood, where a man named Robin of Locksley resides. This thief once stole a rare potion from a mystic that allowed him the ability to feel no pain. I'll send you there and you can gain his secrets. He's also not the best at archery, maybe you could teach him a thing or two."

"Alright Hades," Vandal said, "You have yourself a deal."

Back in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Robin, Savage, and Little John were practicing archery.

"Make sure to have a firm grasp on the bow," Savage instructed, "Pull back, and release!" He hit the arrow straight on the bullseye. Robin and Little John shot more arrows. Robin shot the arrow just shy of the bullseye.

"Excellent work," Savage said, "you're becoming a terrific marksman, Robin," Savage said, "with a little more practice, you'll get there."

The next day, Savage, Robin, and Little John were preparing for the king's convoy to arrive.

"Alright," Robin said, "When I give the word, we charge at the king's fleet and attack any soldiers we come across. I'll grab the loot while the two of you distract the royal guard."

"Who are we robbing today, Robin?" Little John asked. "It's not Prince John is it?"

"No, that thumb-sucking spoiled brat is a phony king," Robin said, "nor will we be ransacking his brother King Richard."

"Then who?" Little John asked.

"None other than King Leopold." Robin said.

Meanwhile, Leopold was travelling in his carriage with Regina, his newfound queen.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm fine," Regina replied, "I just can't bear the thought of being away from Snow for too long."

"Nor can I." Leopold said, "She needs her parents, but Johanna will take good care of her until we return. You were needed on this excursion because the people need to know I stand by them, just as I stand by my wife." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, they heard commotion coming from outside. Leopold's men were being stabbed by Savage.

"Your Majesty," Savage said, "I am humbled to be in your presence. Please, allow me to introduce my associates."

Robin and Little John jumped out of the forest and quickly grabbed the treasure.

"The royal treasury!" Leopold shouted, "Guards, stop those thieves!"

"Your guards have been killed, O King." Savage said, "Let us leave now with the treasure, and I shall spare your life!"

"Vandal, come on!" Robin shouted.

"Very well," Savage said. "A pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness!"

Later back at Robin's camp…

"Are you insane?" Robin shouted, "Now you'll have the king's entire royal army after us! We were supposed to pull this job without drawing undue attention!"

"Perhaps you two need to work on your pilfering skills." Savage said.

"Perhaps you need to control your urge to kill!" Robin retorted.

"This can all be solved relatively quickly if you impart to me what we agreed upon," Savage said.

"You mean my invulnerability to pain?" Robin asked. "Promise me that if I give you this gift, that you will rectify this situation."

"Oh, you have my word," Savage said.

"Very good," Robin said, "Little John, you know what to do."

"This does seem a bit barbaric if you ask me." John replied.

"Oh, just get on with it!" Robin snapped.

Little John took out a pocket knife and slit both the wrist of Savage and of Robin. The blood spewed into a small bowl.

"Now, for the potion," Robin said, as he took out a small vile. He poured the mystical liquid in bowl as it mixed with the blood, and started to glow. "Now, you must concentrate. Free your mind of pain and unleash your willpower." Savage closed his eyes and inhaled. The liquid in the bowl started to evaporate and he inhaled it. His eyes glowed bright blue as he exhaled.

"I feel like a new man once again," Savage said, "Now hit me!" Both Robin and Little John fired arrows at him. They hit him square in the chest and he pulled them out without even flinching. Robin and Little John gasped in shock.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Savage continued, "I see I've taught you well, Robin! I shall now go and repair the situation I started."

"But no more murder!" Robin said.

"No, I have another tactic in mind," Savage said, "I heard rumors of a powerful man who lives in this land who can help me. People call him the Dark One."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Savage was walking through the forest.

"Show yourself, Dark One!" he shouted.

"No need to shout, dearie," came an impish voice from behind him, "I'm right here."

"Please to meet your acquaintance," Savage said, "My name is Vandal Savage. I heard you are a powerful sorcerer in this land. I would like your help in my journey home."

"True," the imp replied, "I can help you, the question is, do you have what I want? Y'see, no one comes to see me without a deal in mind. My name is Rumplestiltskin. Do you have a deal to offer me?"

"How very amusing," Vandal chuckled, much to Rumple's confusion, "No, I'm afraid I'm done making deals with people today. If you won't help me, then I guess I'll have to take your power for myself!" He threw a knife at Rumple, and jabbed him in the chest. Much to his surprise, Rumple didn't even flinch, and he removed it.

"How very clever of you, dearie, but not clever enough!" Rumple said with a giggle, as he proceeded to magically force-choke Savage. "Try as you might, you can't kill an immortal, dearie. At least not with this. I've lived for over 300 years, but it doesn't look like you'll see the light of another day. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He magically snapped his neck, and Savage fell to the ground. As Rumple started to walk away, he heard a cracking noise, and Savage started to stand up, to Rumple's shock.

"Try as _you_ might," Savage laughed, "but _you_ cannot kill an immortal either. 300 years? Cute. I am far older than you, imp! 4,000 years, in fact. I will search for the weapon that can kill you and then you will take me home!"

Back in present day Manhattan, Robin Hood stood in front of the defunct shop known as the _Wizard of Oak._

 _There has to be some magic here that can help Savage!_ Robin thought. Recalling his mishap from before, he went around the back and snuck in the building through a vent. _Now to find a potion or something!_ As he lurked about he spotted a vial on the ground.

"I'm afraid you won't find what you're looking for here," a mysterious voice said with a British accent. Robin drew his bow as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "I mean you no harm. My name is Rip Hunter, and as it turns out, we are on the same quest."

"To do what?" Robin asked.

"To end Vandal Savage," Rip replied.

"I'm not looking to destroy him, I'm just looking for a way to get him out of my life for good." Robin said.

"If you want to be certain your family is safe and that Savage won't ever harm them, you need to destroy him." Rip said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a thief with a code," Robin said, "I have honor, and will not resort to vanquishing my enemies. Besides, how does one destroy an immortal? He has no magical dagger, does he?"

"No, I'm afraid not, though there are certain resources we can use to put a stop to him, once and for all." Rip said.

"And where do you suggest we look?" Robin asked.

"Come with me," Rip said.

Meanwhile, back in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Rumplestiltskin was roaming through his castle.

"I will find you, Bae," he whispered, "No matter what it takes." Suddenly, Rumple heard clamoring noises from below. Vandal Savage was raiding his castle.

"You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you, dearie!" Rumple exclaimed.

"Ah, Rumplestiltskin," Vandal said, "Robin not only taught me the secret of being invulnerable to pain, but also on how to be an expert thief."

"Well, you can't steal from the Dark One, and live, dearie," Rumple said as he force choked him, "You may think yourself immortal, dearie, but you haven't met me. I will make you feel pain, worse than you can possibly imagine!"

"But…I'm afraid…that's not today." Savage gasped. Rumple released him, much to his astonishment.

"What happened?" Rumple asked.

"Such exquisite craftsmanship, wouldn't you agree?" Savage asked, as he pulled out Rumple's dagger, "A fine quality dagger."

"Wh-Where did you get that?" Rumple demanded.

"I told you," Savage said, "I've picked up a few tricks. Now, Dark One, it's time to meet your end, and it's time for me to find my way home. Farewell!" He flung the dagger straight at Rumple, but it was caught at the last second, by Rip Hunter.

"I can't say I am pleased to see you again, Gareeb ," Vandal said.

"Congratulations, Rumplestiltskin," Rip said, "looks like you have me to thank for your extended life. Now do us both a favor and kill Vandal Savage."

"You don't have it in you, Gareeb ," Savage said.

"True," Rip said, "But he does. Now, Dark One! I command thee!" Rumple forcibly brought Savage to him and ripped out his heart and crushed it. Vandal Savage fell to the ground, a lifeless husk. Rip gave the dagger back to Rumple.

Meanwhile, back in the present in an undisclosed warehouse, Vandal Savage was plotting his next move. Maid Marian walked in.

"Ah, so you've come to beg for your husband's life, no doubt?" Savage asked, "He is a foolish man if he thinks he can outsmart me. And what of your child?"

"A neighbor is watching Roland," Marian said, "You misunderstand me, Mr. Savage. I haven't come to beg for anything, I've come to offer you a deal."

"And what do you have in mind?" Savage asked.

"Perhaps it would be easier, if I was a little more transparent with you," she said, as she pressed her necklace. She transformed into Zelena Mills. Savage stepped back in surprise.

"What sorcery is this?" Savage asked.

"It's a glamour spell, dear," Zelena replied, "My name is Zelena. Now, as I've said, I want to offer you a deal."

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Savage asked.

"I could give you Robin Hood, in exchange that you would see to the end of my sister." Zelena said.

"The god of death told me about you," Savage chuckled, "You have a fiery spirit. I can see why you two make the perfect match."

"The god of death?" Zelena asked, "You met Hades?"

"Yes, he helped me get to the Enchanted Forest many years ago," Savage said, "I will keep your secret if you will keep mine. You see, I'm playing a bit of a joke on an old acquaintance. Foolish Rip Hunter doesn't know I've been working for the time masters all along. And if you breathe a word of this to him or anyone, I will see to it that you are not only exposed, but your death will be swift as well!"

"Understood," Zelena said, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Savage said, "I will help you, if you will help me."

"There's another secret I need you to keep," Zelena said, "I'm pregnant. I just found out a couple days ago. Robin doesn't even know yet. Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on Regina's face when she learns the truth!. I also have a favor to ask. You claimed you're a time master? Can you look into the future to see how my baby will turn out?"

"Some other time, perhaps," Savage said, "Right now, we must focus on the task at hand."

Meanwhile back in the Enchanted Forest of the past, in Rumple's castle, Hades came upon Savage's lifeless body.

"I still have plans for you, Vandal," Hades said, as he restored his heart from the ashes, and placed it back inside his chest. "Besides, no one can truly kill an immortal, unless he's the Dark One. A valiant effort, by the way, but Rumple still has souls to supply me with as well. And then I can finally be with my dear Zelena. Now, return to your time master friends and you can tell them what you've discovered."

"Which is what, exactly?" Savage asked.

"Magic, power, and the secret to maintaining your immortality." Hades replied.

Meanwhile, back in the present, Rip and Robin were lurking around an empty warehouse.

"You really think Savage is here?" Robin asked, "And if he is, are you sure we can beat him?"

"Trust me, he's here," Rip said, "Gideon's tracking system is never wrong. And I have confidence that we can defeat him."

"Are you certain of that, Gareeb?" Vandal sneered, "I have amassed power beyond your imagination! I have destroyed countless empires throughout time! There is no way the two of you can defeat me!"

"Be that as it may," Rip said, "We'll try. And I thought I commanded the Dark One to kill you back in the Enchanted Forest? How are you still alive?"

"You knew Rumplestiltskin too?" Robin asked.

"You cannot kill an immortal, my friend," Vandal said, "but thanks to a friend of mine, my heart is now beating inside me once again. I wish I could say the same is true for the two of you!"

"Get down!" Rip shouted, as Savage blasted at them with an energy ray gun. Robin fired arrows at him.

"Such pitiful attempts to beat me," Savage said, "I wish I could say I was impressed, but you two are beginning to bore me."

"You won't win, Savage!" Robin shouted.

"Oh, won't I?" Savage said, as he brought "Marian" out from behind him, his arm wrapped around her throat.

"Marian!" Robin shouted, "Let her go, Savage!"

"We made a deal, Robin!" Savage said, "You have failed to uphold your end of the bargain, so unfortunately I must resort to more persuasive methods!"

"Oh, don't worry," Rip said, "We'll be sure to send you home! Back to 2166 where you can be prosecuted by the council of time masters!"

"On the contrary, Gareeb," Savage said, "Napoleon advised me on military strategy, however that didn't go so well for him."

"And it won't go well for you either!" Rip replied.

"But on the other hand, I helped Caligula come to power in Rome, so I do have my moments," Savage said, "Prepare to take your final breath! And don't worry Robin, I'll make sure your little one is well taken care of!"

"Roland!" Robin shouted, "Over my dead body you will!"

"That can be arranged!" Savage said, as he started fighting Robin, "You've learned well, Robin!"

"I've also picked up some new tricks!" Robin said, as he kicked Savage and shot him with an arrow. Meanwhile, Rip rescued "Marian"

"Come with me!" Rip said, as he took her hand, leading her away from the action. "We need to get you someplace safe!"

"Speak for yourself!" "Marian" said, as she took a nearby sledgehammer and hit Rip in the face with it, rendering him unconscious. She transformed back into Zelena once she was out of Robin's view. "Now let's get you out of here." Robin continued battling Savage.

"Rip!" Robin called, "I could use a little help here!" Savage knocked him out.

"Excellent work!" Zelena said, coming out of the shadows, "What do you plan to do with him and the other one?"

"Destroy them!" Vandal said, "Their lives are meaningless. There is no point to keep them around."

"Wait a minute," Zelena said, "I want Robin alive to see the look on his face when he learns the truth!"

"Actually, he will die eventually, but I suppose it is not for me to interfere with what will happen." Savage said, "The time masters will orchestrate his death right on schedule."

"How do you plan to return from whence you came?" Zelena asked.

"With the magic you have provided combined with the dimensional-shifting technology I have acquired." Savage said, "And what better fate for Robin and Rip than to be lost forever in the time stream?"

"I have a better idea!" came a voice, as Rip Hunter stepped forward brandishing his pistol, "It's time for you to go face justice!" Zelena quickly slipped away.

"Who was that, Savage?" Rip asked.

"No one important," Savage said, "just another one of my loyal lieutenants."

"Well, your lieutenant will face justice too!" Rip shouted, "Now release Robin Hood and his wife! Where is she?"

"Right here!" "Marian" said, "You don't have to worry about Savage's lieutenant, Mr. Hunter. I took her out before she could escape."

"Excellent work," Rip said. "Marian" went over to Robin.

"Robin, my love," she cooed gently, "Wake up!"

"Marian?" he asked faintly.

"Quickly, get up!" she said, "We have to stop Savage!"

"You cannot defeat me!" Savage said, "What chance do you think you have of possibly winning?"

"Oh, just one," Rip said. "Gideon?"

"I've rerouted the time circuits, Captain," the computer voice hummed, "Vandal Savage should be tossed back to his own time when the breach opens…now!"

Vandal was pulled through the breach.

"Nooo!" he shouted, "You haven't seen the last of me, Rip Hunter! I won't rest until your family is wiped from history forever!" The portal closed.

"Thank you, my friend," Robin said, "for restoring our family. By the way, Marian, where's Roland?"

"Don't worry, Robin," "Marian" said, "I left him with Mrs. Horowitz."

"All right, all that's left now is to round up Savage's accomplice and I'll be on my way." Rip said.

"What accomplice?" Robin asked.

"He was working with a female, red hair," Rip said.

"I don't remember seeing anyone," Robin said.

"C'mon, Robin," "Marian" said, "We've had a long day and Roland needs us."

"She's right, go," Rip said, "I'll find her. She may have already time jumped."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Robin said, "I'm in your debt, Rip Hunter. Thank you."

"Any time," Rip said. As Robin and his so-called wife walked away, Rip Hunter made his way back to the Waverider which was clocked.

"Gideon," Rip said, "Scan for any signs of Savage's escaped lieutenant."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the unidentified female accomplice has disappeared completely," the computer hummed.

"She must have fled into the time stream as well," Rip said, "Alright Gideon, plot a course for the Vanishing Point. I need to speak with the council of time masters so I can put an end to Savage once and for all!"

THE END


End file.
